I'm Looking 4 My Princess : The Search
by MoonlightStream36
Summary: Prince Draco is looking for his princess.He believes this will be easy, but finds it's the exact opposite. When he finally finds her,something's wrong. The Problem:She hates his guts and he's dating her friend.Oh and that she doesn't know he is a prince.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, no matter how many times I wish upon a star.**

**A/N: So this is my new story and I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

"Draco, we will not discuss this for a second longer. What we have spoken is FINAL!" Narcissa Malfoy hissed in frustration. Draco screeched in outrage. Being forced to marry wasn't making this the best of days for Draco Malfoy.

"Please Draco; there is no need for the dramatics. We are Malfoy's, more importantly we are royalty. You know that is not how we carry ourselves." His father sighed.

"You knew that everyone in past generations have been engaged by the age of 21 and your 21st birthday is in a couple of months."

"Father, I do not bloody well desire a marriage to Daphne Greengrass. Annul the contract. I will not be forced into this absurdity of a wedding." Draco sneered. Lucius glared at his son.

"We did warn you of on your 19th birthday. We spoke to you about thinking about the future queen of our Hogwarts, but you were too busy in the media and having your tongue stuck down some random girls' throats." Draco glared right back at his father. He hated being a prince and all the press it brought him. His parents were King Lucius Malfoy and Queen Narcissa Malfoy and he was their "perfect" son Prince Draco Lucius of the reasons why he acted the way he did was so he could rebel away from his duties. Draco did not want to continue with arrangement. He was giving up on his will of choice. Suddenly a though accorded to him, he just hoped they would agree.

"Mother, Father, Give me 4 months to find my princess and if I fail to do so I will marry Daphne Greengrass with no argument." He asked hoping his parents would agree. They both share a glance. Draco felt a twinge of jealousy. His parents had one of the best marriages that he had ever seen. They could always communication with one another silently. There was no need for words. He could see that the way they carry and held themselves revolved around each other. He wanted that, but of course he would never admit that to anyone. It was hard enough to admit it to himself. He let his mind wonder, until his father cleared his throat, demanding attention.

"Very well Draco, you have 4 months but if your task is not completed by then you will marry Miss. Greengrass." His father agreed. Draco nodded once stiffly and left. He may have time to figure this whole thing out, but it doesn't mean he had to like it. He headed towards his quarter, in deep though.

Draco wanted to leave by next day. The sooner he started the better, he thought. He paused and wondered. 'How will I know that this woman truly loves me and is loyalty to me?' The woman that were usually around him were there because he was The Prince or because of publicity. He didn't really mind before, but he wanted a fiancé now, not an attention whore. Yes, he had to admit. He missed the companionship and couldn't wait to find it for entered his room.

It was decorated in a rich royal green color. It reminded him of his homeland. Slytherin, he though proudly. His room was three times the size of a regular bedroom. Draco had a king sized bed that was covered in gold and silver sheets. Draco walked to his bed and fell back onto it, staring up at the ceiling. He had a window that he often liked to sit on late at night. He couldn't do it in the day time because there were always paparazzi that were ready to shoot a photo.

An incident happened once where Draco was getting dressed near the window and the citizens were allowed to see their prince in all his shirtless glory. It wasn't that he was ashamed of how he looked. He knew he looked good, he had always maintained in a good physical body, but the fact that they spied on him on his own time was what bothered him. His room was where he had solitude away from everyone and everything. The place he was allowed to feel the most vulnerable. He felt a bit invaded.

Where was he going to go? Slytherin of course, but how to solve the dilemma of a loyal beauty was going to be rough.

"Why don't you just hide your identity and behave as a regular commoner." The voice suggested. Draco tilted his head to the side and saw his best friends, Pansy and Blaise.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked sitting up.

"What? You didn't think your mother would let you go alone, now did you. With all the trouble you've been getting in lately, you need us to keep you grounded." Pansy smirked. Draco scowled at opened his mouth to reply with a snarky comment, but Blaise interrupted

"So what's the game plan? Where exactly are you going to go?" Blaise asked. Draco hesitated and shrugged. He didn't really know what to do.

"Well I know that it will be in Slytherin- And maybe- maybe I will agree to Pansy's idea, but everyone in Slytherin knows that I'm the prince." Blaise and Pansy shared a quick glance.

"What was that?" He asked. Pansy stared at him with a confused face.

"What are you talking about?" Draco huffed, he wasn't stupid. "That glance you and Blaise just did." They just shrugged and he let it go. He had too much on his mind to think about them right now. He stored it in his mind for later.

"So Slytherin is about all I've got so far. Do you have any Suggestions?" He asked pleading. Blaise titled his head to the side for a moment then looked at Draco with questioning eyes and asked,

"Well what are the certain demands that this girl must have?" Draco thought for a second, while Pansy took a pen and paper. He smirked as he thought of one.

"She has to be beautiful for one. She can't be ugly. Can't have someone like that. She has to look good on my arm. And of course, Sexy." Blaise and Pansy both rolled their eyes at him. Their friend was to full of himself.

"She has to have a hot body. I mean curvy and a big bust with a fine arse." Draco smiled cockily. He fell back on the bed. "She should be of proper blood. I can't just go around marrying a commoner." He scoffed in disgust.

"She has to be intelligent. I can't have someone dead in the brains. She has to be a person that doesn't just let me walk all over her. I like a fight every once in a while, you know. I want her to be fun to be around. If I'm going to be married to her till I die, I might as well have a good time with her." He smirked.

"Is that it or does she have to have black hair and brown eyes, standing at the height of 5'2." Pansy said sarcastically. "Seriously Draco, that's a lot to demand for." Draco smiled.

"That just means when I find her, she be worth it." he said simply.

Blaise and Pansy had left earlier and Draco had ordered his maid to pack his things into 4 bags. Draco walked to his music room and sat down on his piano bench. There is where he could always be by himself. No one bothered him here. He placed his hands on the keys and pressed down lightly. The soft sounds filed his ears. His hands started playing on its' own accord. It played the familiar music. It was his mother's song. She loved to hear him play it for her.

"Draco it's beautiful as usual." a voice spoke. Draco stopped playing "Mother, Can I help you with something." he said. Still a bit anger at her.

She walked to the bench and sat down near him. Draco put his head on her shoulder, while kneading her fingers through his hair.

"Are you alright, my dragon?" she asked. Draco sighed. "This pressure you have on me, to find a fiancé in 4 months is a lot to ask for" he huffed.

"Draco be fair, your father and I warned you almost two years ago. You just chose not to listen to us, but to be fair we should have pushed you next time you will be more responsible about this. "Draco nodded and his mother kissed him in his forehead and got up to leave.

"Mother, I don't want to be king. I don't think I can." He admitted he ducked down his head. Narcissa stopped and walked back to bent down lifted his chin up and looked up at him.

"Draco, I think you have the power and strength to achieve anything you put your mind to. And as for not wanting to be king, it's not all that bad you know. You may actually enjoy it in the future." she suggested. Draco half smiled, his mother was the only person that could turn him from confident player to a sappy mother's boy. He just hoped that his future queen though so too. "You're my mother you have to say that." He was half joking-half serious.

"It doesn't mean it's not true, mm." Her finger tapped his nose lightly and she smiled as she got up.

While she was leaving she suddenly turned around and looked back at him, "Don't worry, Dragon. If she knows you, then she'll agree."

"Draco." No response

"Draco." Giggling sounds were heard in the background.

"DRACO." Draco startled, woke up suddenly and turned over. "What Do You Want?" He hissed at them. Blaise and Pansy smiled identically bright.

"Good Morning, My Prince." Pansy smirked, opening the curtains. The sunlight beams happily down at response was not mutual. Draco groaned and pulled the covers over his eyes.

"Oh no you don't. You have an hour till we leave and we won't want to be late now do we." Blaise spoke in a sing-song the covers down off of him. Draco twitched and curled into to get some kind of worth.

"And this is our future king. "Pansy teased.

"I can't be late. I own a jet." He said angrily. "Your parents own a plane, not you." Blaise stated matter factly. Draco huffed. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get off this easy.

"Why are the servants only taking down 1 bag? I had 4 packed last night." He asked bewildered an hour later.

"I have already packed your luggage, so you can stop with all the complaining." Pansy said.

"What kind of clothes" Draco asked wondering what was the trick.

"Well if you want to blend in and not bring the media to you, you have to remain invisible and it can hardly be accomplished with fine tailored suits and designer clothes made of the finest silk, can it?" Blaise stated in an obvious matter.

Draco closed his mouth and let them continue on with their plan. They were all coming with him and were under the protection of being college students. He hoped this all worked out and the next time he walked along these halls he would have someone there with him.

**A/N: Well there you have it. The first chapter and worry it gets better. Now I'm a person that thrives of good feedback, so please, you know what to do. An dalso I don't really love the title name for this story, so if you have any suggestions, it's wlcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMIER : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR IT'S CHARACTERS NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I WISH UPON A STAR. **

Something was going on here. The plane ride was unbearably long. Draco had never been a patient person. They had only on the plane for about an hour before he started to get suspicious. He knew personally that it didn't take this long to reach Slytherin.

"Ok, where are we going? Because I know that it doesn't take this long to reach Slytherin." Blaise had looked up from his book reading,

"Hmm, Your quite right, Draco. Though, I haven't been there as long as you have. So I would not know." He said passively, turning back to his reading.. Draco rolled his eyes and turned to Pansy. She raised an eyebrow and stared deep into his eyes. Draco turned away quickly. He would like to keep his face the way it is. Only his mother and Pansy could bring him down with a single look. He had no choice but to wait and see where they were taking him.

Draco kept moving his leg. He was looking out the window, listening to some music. Pansy's eye twitched.

"Oh calm yourself Draco, we're here." said Pansy. Draco still had no clue as to where they were, but had a feeling he had seen this place somewhere.

"Alright since we're probably landing in a few minutes, I see no reason for the continued secret." Draco said, tired of the constant secret. They just remained silent and got ready to leave the plane. He sighed and continued to look outside. It truly was a beautiful place. The landscape was breathtaking and if he didn't love Hogwarts and his people so much, he may have lived here. It was covered in green and blue. Probably, lakes and rivers, with forests and meadows. When he found his princess, he would take her to these very many beautiful places.

Getting off the plane, they saw the sun setting and could tell it was late in the evening. No matter how long the plane ride was, Draco found a small, really tiny part of himself, a bit excited. He allowed a small smile to escape his mask. It instantly fell off his face when he saw the sign.

"Where are we?" Draco asked confused. Blaise smiled cheerfully and announced, " Gryffindor"

Draco face always turned red when he was angry, and his eyes twitched constantly. Well right now he was as red as a tomato and his eyes looked as if they were having a dance party.

"Why are we at GRYFFINDOR out of all places." He hissed.

"Because darling, Queen Narcissa told us to pick a place that will help you choose a princess that would help change your character. That she wanted to end the feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor. So, what better place than Gryffindor?" Pansy spoke in a cheerful tone. They both tried to contain their laughter, but ended burst into laughter, except of course for a red faced Draco, with his hand balled tightly at his sides.

"What better place…WHAT BETTER PLACE? Why not the beautiful country of Slytherin? For God's sake have you all gone stupid?" yell Draco. Pansy stopped laughing and glared at him. Taking slow, menacing steps towards him, she jammed her fingers at his chest, looking up at him,

"If you insult my intelligence again, there won't be a future king of Hogwarts." she sneered. Blaise sighed, and took Pansy away from Draco. Pansy took a deep breath and looked at Draco.

"Look we all know you're not very happy about this arrangement, and you know we wouldn't act without your best interest in mind. I for one agree with your mother. This place could be good for you." She took her finger and tipped his chin up to look up at her. Her gaze softened when she look at his fearful and uncertain crystal blue eyes. "You may be scared, but trust me you WILL fine. " said Pansy.

"We all know that this is a lot of pressure for you to find the one you want to be with for the rest of your life, but it will be okay." Blaise continued, "And come on look at this place, it's magnificent. It will all work out in the end I know It." he winked. Draco nodded, hoping they was right. If he was going down, he sure as bloody hell were bring them down with him.

The university was huge, of course not as big as Slytherin, but it was big enough. Draco saw guys and girls screaming and giggling, having fun. When they entered the dorm room, Draco's jaw dropped. It was so small. It barely had enough room for all his bags. How was he supposed to survive living here?

"There must be a mistake Pansy. They have three bunk-beds in a small room, instead of a large bed in a large room." he told her clearly confused.

"Oh no sweetheart this is your dorm. For you, Blaise, and I.." she spoke slowly to him point to the three of them.

"And exactly how are all my clothes supposed to fit." Draco stressed through his tone.

"Well since you only have one suitcase, you should have just enough room." Blaise said matter factly. Draco's jaw dropped, and Blaise snickered. "Close your mouth Draco, we don't want any bugs to fly in there do we now." He snapped his jaw shut and pinched his nose between his fingers and sighed.

"Fine, fine whatever makes you happy, because we know this move was all about you guys." Draco stated sarcastically.

"Of course who else would it be about? You," Blaise snorted

"So which one of you will put my clothes up, I want them color coordinated." Draco said arrogantly.

"Draco you have two hands, two legs, and two eyes, and a brain to go with that. Add 1 and 1 together. You're not stupid," Pansy rolled her eyes. "Unless.." she smirked.

"Oh shut up." Draco said red faced.

"Now let's lay some ground rules shall we. You must remember that no one knows you are a prince, so you must keep a low profile." Blaise stated

"Yes, and that you must attended ALL your classes. You may have gone to a University of Slytherin before but you aren't Draco Malfoy, prince right now, your Draco Malfoy, commoner." Pansy continued. "I know your use to having everything and everyone at your feet, but no one knows you here, so you must act normal, just like everyone else. That's the reason we bought you hazel contacts, died your hair brown, and gave you glasses." Draco touched his chestnut brown hair and frowned. He knew he looked good but he could look better.

"You must not bring suspicion or attention to yourself and keep OUT of trouble. The last thing Riddle needs to hear is about you here." Pansy said, "But most importantly you need to find your fiancé. Remain true and good luck." she smiled and winked him. Draco nodded trying to absorb all the information they told him. He dearly hoped he could sneak off and go join a party here later to take his mind off things.

"Just to let you know, don't try to sneak off to any kind of party, at least not yet and when you do make sure at least one of us is with you at all times." Draco groaned and pushed his head into the pillow. This was going to be a long four months.

"Alright Draco, your mother told me certain things she expected in the girl you choose." Pansy stated. Draco rolled his eyes and thought 'of course she did'.

"Well let's start looking around. Remember Blaise and I are your cousins." He nodded and walked out the door with the rest following him.

'Hmm' Draco thought. Gryffindor didn't necessarily have bad looking girls. In fact they looked bloody gorgeous. There was such variety here. Tall, average, and short. Skinny, curvy, thin, petite. Blondes, red heads, brunettes. He wondered if he could sneak off for a bit every couple of nights and get more…familiar the female students. He smirked and continued walking down the hall, but then he saw her. Now she was hot, even more so the some of the girls back home. She looked as if she was at average height, around 5'4. Straight strawberry blonde hair flowing down her lower back. The girl was wearing shorts, with a tank top, which showed her quite large breast, which he had absolutely no problems with. She was on her toes try to reach for a book, which gave him a great view, that would be perfect in a few seconds. He cleared his throat and carefully walked up to her, expecting her to fall for his looks instantly.

"Excuse me, but do you need help?" Draco put a dazzling smile on his face and looked down at her. She gasped not expecting him and turned to face him, immediately blushing when she look at him.

"Ahh…y..yes, just you kn..know trying t…to to reach up anndd…ya." She stumbled blushing and looking down at her feet. He lifted up her chin with his finger and she looked up into his eyes shyly and gave him a small embarrassed smile. She blushed and Draco knew that he had her.

"Well beautiful, I'll be happy to assist you. I would help any damsel in distress." She giggled and blushed. He picked up the book for her and gave it to her. Looking back at her he smiled a flirtatious smile and tucked her hair behind her ear he asked,

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Looking at her expectedly, she answered, "Lavender" He hummed while touching her cheek. Lavender subconsciously leaned into his touch. "What a pretty name for such a pretty, pretty girl." She grinned and flirtatiously trailed her hands up and down his arm, "And what's your name, handsome?" He smirked. She was playing along.

"Drake" he answered. "I've never heard a name like that before." He was about to reply when Blaise came up to him. He smiled at Lavender

"Sorry to disturb your conversation with-" he paused "Lavender," she smiled and answered "with Lavender, but Draco we must go now." Draco glared at him and looked at Lavender, 'So beautiful, would you do the honor in accompanying me to dinner tonight." She blushed and smiled, nodding her head.

"Since it seems you're new to the campus because I have never seen you before and I would have known if I had, so how about we meet at this food place called the Leaky Cauldron." she suggested. "Perfect." He bent down and kissed her hand. "Until then, Miss. Lavender." He smirked as he walked with Blaise. 'It's too easy.' he thought. He followed Blaise back to their group of friends that dispatched when seeing him talk to her.

"Seriously Draco, we just got here and already you're hit on someone." Pansy glared exasperated.

"This will be the start of your reputation at this school. This will make it harder for you to find someone. You know that, do you?" She stated. Draco rolled his eyes and walked up to the game room he saw in the corner. "You worry entirely too much Pansy … And when did I give you permission to talk." He sneered tired of them constantly on his playboy attitude. Blaise caught his arm, with fire sparking in his eyes and look straight at him.

"Do not speak to her in that way, Draconius." He spoke in a cool and controlled voice. Gone was the calm, and controlled Blaise, replace with an angry Blaise with a fierce protection in his eyes? Draco sneered and shoved Blaise's hand off his arm. Glaring him down, "You should all do well to remember that I am still your prince, and you still bow down to me." He spat out, arrogantly. Blaise glared at him and continued,

"You do know that you're going to hurt the poor girls heart, right? We are not at Hogwarts or Slytherin anymore. They won't just bow to you." He mocked. Draco shrugged and grinned smugly. "This isn't just games anymore, Draco. You have to find a wife, not just some girls to sleep with, and be immature about this situation. You do know that it is critical for you to find your princess soon. And the way you are acting isn't very becoming of our prince." He growled. Pansy walked in between them and put her hands in-between their chest as they got closer and closer. People were starting to stare. Pansy gave them a cold glare, and they all turned away quickly. She turned back to the boys.

"Be quiet_._ You can't go around just spotting off words like that, someone could have heard you."

"Someone already has. Well if you ask me I say he should nail her, forget the responsibilities. He has two months here. One month can be about having fun, while the next one he can be as serious as he needs to be for the next King, alright. Don't go all barmy on him.." Draco laughed and turned towards his friend.

"Theo, mate, what are you doing here?" Draco asked. "Well since some people didn't invite me' Theo paused to look at Blaise and Pansy, who rolled their eyes at him. "I had to come and help you pick the best girl, for our prince." He smirked. His fingers flicked at the appearance.

"Wow Draco, I really like the look." Theo mocked. Draco scowled and pushed his friend shoulder. Theo threw his arm around him and glanced back at the other two, "We'll see you two later. Don't wait up." He smirked. Draco and Theo walked away laughing.

Pansy huffed. "Explain to me why we agreed for him to come and take him, again?" She asked. Blaise sighed and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Because ever since Theodore came into the picture, he been place above us, and Draco doesn't even know that he making him worst, not better." He said. Blaise sighed and pulled on Pansy hand.

"Come on, we have to follow him. With those two together, a lot of trouble can come along."

"We will. Look… if Draco isn't going to cooperate then we have to. We need to find the perfect princess for our country." Pansy said. Blaise nodded and walked to the game room after Draco and Theo.

"Alright, even though you're going on a date, you still need us to follow you.-Do not protest. You never know if someone followed us or knows who you are." Pansy said. Draco sighed and agreed. Theo decided that he didn't want to waste his time watch Draco, so he decided to go get some girls himself. It was 8 at night when Draco pulled up to the Leaky Cauldron. He was late almost by half an hour because he got ready at the last minute. He had completely forgotten about his date until Blaise came and reminded him. Now that he looked at it, the place seemed so average and so informal. He wouldn't ever step foot into this place. Maybe he could make her agree for them to go somewhere else. He turned to his friends.

"Look I don't care if you have to be everywhere I am, but at least come in 5 minutes after me and sit far away, so she doesn't see you, but you can see us. Is that enough for you?" Not waiting for an answer Draco walked into the pub and looked for Lavender. She was sitting there talking with some black haired girl. They were talking when Lavender saw him and her eyes widened. She shooed the girl away and smiled and waved at him. He smiled back and walked towards her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late but I couldn't find were this place was located at. I hope you can forgive me." He smiled and gave her a red rose. She gasped in delight and took them from him, while leaned over the table to kissing his cheek.

"Oh it's alright. It is pretty hard to locate." She agreed. Draco eyes couldn't seem to leave her breast. Lucky for him, she was staring at her menu. He quickly gained control.

"You look stunning by the way." She looked ordinary really but he decided not to comment on that when she bounced a bit in excitement, which caused her chest to rise and fall and for his pants to tighten. Draco smiled and hoped that he could charm her enough to sleep with her. He really was starting to get bored with her, even though he just arrived. Still he didn't want to let an opportunity go to shag a wonderfully well-defined girl to go to waste. Draco nodded along in all the right places. He was feeling utterly bored out of his mind. When were the servers going to come? Honestly, what would you expect in a place like this.

"I'm sorry about the wait; we have a busy night today with the college opening up across the street. What can I get for you guys?" Draco was about to tell her he didn't care if the college was open. He was going to file a complaint with her boss, but then he looked up. He felt confused. He was truly confused with his words because he was having such a hard time expressing them, and that wasn't common. He tried to take a deep breath but found that he couldn't really breathe. She was so… so beautiful. She was taller than any other girl he dated. He stood at 6'3 and usually didn't date anyone so close to his height. It gave him a more inferior complex with women. So they know he was more important. She was at least 5'9. Her waist down black hair was tied back and fell in soft ringlets of the natural wavy curls, that took girls hours to achieve and even then they couldn't carry the naturalness and elegance that this…this goddess brought with her strong presence. She had thick and long black eyelashes that curled up to expose those big beautiful emerald eyes. He had never seen such striking eyes before. She had a natural blush about her that made her cheeks have a tint of pink in it. Pale and creamy soft skin wrapped around her body with those unbelievably pouty soft looking pink lips. Her figure was magnificent. He had seen better but she was still one of the best. He was able to detect this all in a couple of seconds thanks to so much practice that he has had over the years. As soon as he was done with blonde here, he would go straight for her.

"Oh it's alright. Perfectly understandable." Draco smiled up at her. She blushed and smiled down at him.

"Now what would you recommend for a newbie like me?" She smirked," Well I would suggest the chicken parmesan. It's a special deal that only last for today." Draco nodded and ordered that meal. "So Lav, will it be the usual then?" Draco looked confused. "You two know each other?" he asked

"Of course Lav her is one of my friends." she smiled," I'll be right back with your order." She left and the whole time Draco watched her hips sway from side to side as she walked. Oh he couldn't wait to shag her. Of course it will be harder now that she was friends with the blond, but he could make it work. Girls gave up friendship just to be with him. He doubted she was going to be any different form anyone else.

"So thank you for an amazing date tonight Draco." Lavender smiled shyly after dinner. Draco shrugged. They walked out of the pub. "No problem Lavender .I had a great time." He grinned. She kept looking up at him and turned away blushing. Draco smiled and leaned in, "May I?" He asked. She quickly nodded and he complied.

The kiss was soft and sweet, one of the best he had ever had. Draco was going slow, but licked her lips asking for entrance. Their kisses got more heated and their tongues caressed each other. Draco pulled away softly kissing her mouth and then repeated the action. Lavender's eyes were closed and her face was pink. She was breathing harder than Draco, and seemed as if she were in a trance. Slowly she opened her eyes and licked her lips. Lavender was a great kisser. He had been waiting all night.

When Draco caught his breathe, he asked" Are you sure you want to do this?" She need to think he was concerned with her. She melted for romance and right now she was a puddle on the floor. She nodded and guided him to her room. Closing the door shut.

**Chapeter 2 done. Enjoy and please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS…(Tears)**

**More HarryxDraco ! Enjoy**

When Draco walked in a few hours later, the place was almost deserted. Only two or three more people were there, and they were the employees cleaning up the place. He walked around ignoring the waitress saying that they were closed and spotted Harry through the door window. When he walked through the door he saw that she was listening to her music p loudly, while cleaning the dishes. Draco walked closer and wrapped his right arm around her waist. She yelped and turned around while holding the hose. Draco jumped back when cold water splashed all over his chest. Harry gasped and quickly turned off the water.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." She said frantically, trying to wipe the water of off him. Draco glared at her and took the napkin from her and started to wipe himself off.

"It's fine really. I should have been more subtle." He gave her a forced smile. She blushed and gave a small smile back.

"So what are doing here? I'm pretty sure that it's past our closing hours." She leaned back on the counter crossing her arms, looking at him.

"Well I was actually here to see you, sweetheart." Draco walked closer. Harry stepped to the left to avoid his closeness.

"_Actually_ it's Harry." She scoffed. Draco's face scrunched up.

"Harry…what a …masculine name. Well _Harry_, I'm Drake." He said. Harry just glared at him and turned back to her work. Draco grabbed her wrist and turned her back around towards him. She gasped and hesitated for a second before pushing him back off her.

"Just what do you think you're doing? " She scowled. Draco shrugged and stepped closer and whispered in her ear, "I just to come by and say _hello._" Draco pulled back and saw that she face was red. He gave himself mental congratulations for getting her fired up so easily. Harry suddenly smiled and stepped closer to him sensually, dragging her hand down his chest lightly and looked up at him through her eyelashes. Draco breath hitched slightly and he gave her a breathy smile and leaned down. Harry leaned in closer smiling then smirked as she swung her fist right at his face.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He hissed holding his cheek. Harry put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at him.

"You were just on a date with my friend not even that long ago." She said bewildered.

"And…"He asked confused. Harry just scoffed in disbelief.

"Wow you must have really low standards for yourself, if you hit on your date's friend not even a day after the actual date."

"I live life to the fullest." He smirked.

"Yes well all I really care about is Lavender. If you want to go through several women, who are stupid enough to just fall for your looks then be my guess, but not my friend."

Draco smiled and held up two fingers. "First, your friend is just as stupid as all the other women because she fell for me too and Second, You just admitted that I was handsome." Harry's jaw dropped.

"I did not say you were _handsome_." She spat out the word as if it were vile. Draco just laughed making Harry angrier.

"Yes, yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes-"

"Oh what does it matter." yelled Harry's annoyed voice. "We were talking about Lavender and you agreeing to leaving her alone."

"No you said that, I never agreed to it." Harry huffed and crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

"Alright, What?" Draco smiled at her stepping closer.

"I know you won't tell her."

"Really and why wouldn't I?" Harry's voice leaked with sarcastic disbelief. "Because we both know that Lavender really, _really_ likes me and you just telling her would just break her little heart."

"You don't know me." She said not bothering to hide her snort.

"Oh I know I don't, but I'm going to enjoy getting to know exactly what annoys you, other than me. Though I do know enough from our little chat that you won't tell her. Trust me I have a good sense of character."

"For everyone but yourself." She murmured quietly. Draco just smiled and looked towards her. They continued to stare at each other, neither backing down.

Her eyes locked with his. Harry with determination and Draco with amusement. They unconsciously stepped closer. Their eyes lost their previous emotion. Now set with a foreign emotion that neither understood. Draco hesitantly put a lock of hair behind her ear. 'We're so close, just a bit further and our lips would touch.' thought Draco.

"Hey Harry, Are you finished back there? We're about to close up" A voice yelled behind the door. The spell was broken and they both jumped back. Draco's eyes started to lower to Harry's mouth. They looked so pink and kissable. If fact he was postive thoughs lips were meant to be kissed. Harry's eyes narrowed as she followed where his eyes had diverted.

"Eyes up, git." Draco reluctantly left his perfect view and looked up.

"Look I don't care what you say or do, but just stay out of our way." Harry said as she started to gather her things, "But that going to be a bit hard considering I'm dating your friend." Harry's eyes flashed.

"You won't dare." Draco glared back at her with steady strong stare set in his eyes. "Watch Me."

Harry walked back to her dorm ranting to herself.

"…And he's egotistical, arrogant, a womanizing prat." Harry growled under her breathe as she open her door to her dorm.

"Hey Harry."

"He thinks as if he knows me-"

"Harry"

"Which he doesn't. And he's so an-…"

"HARRY!"

"What Mione?" Harry growled turning to face her best friend, who was sitting cross legged looking over her college books. Hermione was Harry's best friend and one third of their trio. She had a mothering, follow the rules type of nature. She annoyed Harry at times with her ways, but it's what made her so great.

"What are you growling about?" Her friend questioned. Harry walked to her closet grabbing clothes to change.

"Mione, I just met the most annoying, pompous git I have ever had the displeasure of meeting."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Harry just continued. "He thinks as if he knows me and you know what, he's a womanizing player." Hemrioen gave her a curious look.

"Wow Harry I've never seen you this worked up before over a guy." Hermione smirked. Harry froze and then glared at her.

"That's not what it is Hermione. It's just he's dating Lavender or at least went on a date with her and he…"She hesitated. Hermione look at her, waiting for the answer.

"He's just… annoying." She gave the lame answer. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"He's just annoying?" She questioned she phrased slowly. Harry nodded her head slowly and gave a strained smile, hoping she would buy it.

Hermione hummed and gave Harry her usual look. The Hermione Look as Harry and Ron liked to call it was Hermione's curious look. When she didn't know the answer anything she would not stop until she received it. And when you lied to her, she would always give you The Look.

Hermione continued to stare for a few seconds, as Harry fidgeted under her stare and then turned changing her clothes, praying that Hermione will let it be. Hermione eyes followed her than turned back to her work. Harry let out a relieved breath. She knew Hermione wouldn't let it go, but that wasn't what concerned her. It was the fact that she didn't even say anything else on the matter.

Harry and Hermione continued to do their things, until the silence was broken by a loud voice.

"Hey mate." Ron greeted Harry, followed by his little sister Ginny, and their other close friends Neville and Luna. And as usual, Ron drifted towards Hermione giving her a warm smile and a kiss on the cheek. Ron Weasley was Harry's other best friend. He was a tall lanky red-head, with a never ending amount of freckles on his face.

Harry loved Ron and Hermione she really did, but sometimes she could help but feel that pang of jealously at their relationship. Then it was followed by anger at herself for having rude thoughts towards her best friends. She had always wanted what they have, minus the consent bickering.

Ginny, Luna, and Neville were one of Harry's closest friends. Ginny was a friend for constant entertainment. She had as much tact as her older brother. She was sassy and had a fiery temper, never prone to hold back and at times Harry both appreciated and hated that fact.

Neville was a soft spoken, kind boy. He was the peacemaker of the group and the most loyal person Harry had ever met. He was almost as tall as Ron.

Luna was, well…Luna. She had a strange character. She was a free spirit with a wild imagination. She had wide curious eyes, but was one that had a very knowing character.

All in all these were Harry's closest friends one that she could always confine in. They had all been talking about coming back to college for their second year and of course Hermione already read through all of her books.

"Hermione, why would you read through all of these if school doesn't even start till Monday?"

"Unlike you Ronald, I like to be prepared and ready for class, instead of procrastinating until the last minute."

Harry tuned out their usual bickering and turned to talk to Neville. They were discussing his beautiful summer gardening job when Hermione mention the tick that was bothering Harry.

"Ginny, did you know that Harry met a boy today?" Ginny immediately spiked up in interest and turned to Harry with a sly smile on her face.

"Our Harry, no you must be mistaken." She said with her eyes twinkling and waving away the idea.

"Yes, she is mistaken. He was Lavender's date today and even if he wasn't I wouldn't even go with him. He's too obnoxious." Harry snorted when she watched Ginny deflate right before her eyes. Even though she stopped Ginny, of course Hermione was a different story.

"Yes, but he got her so worked up ,and Harry never really gets worked up over a boy." Hermione smiled innocently at Harry. Harry glared at Hermione and groaned as she fell back on her bed. She heard laugher all around her then a shout.

"Like it matters, he's not getting a mile near her. I won't let him." Ron turned red while all the girls rolled their eyes, and Neville let out a small laugh.

"It's alright to be attracted to him, Harry. It doesn't make you a bad person ." Harry's jaw dropped and she stared at Luna stuttering.

"Whh…-at?" Harry stumbled over, but by that time Luna had already turned back to her father's magazine.

"This reminds me exactly why at times Luna was worse than Ron and Ginny…combined." Neville chuckled. The siblings objected.

"Hey! I don't-" Ron said turning red, until Hermione distracted him, by snogging him.

"Hey, I'm worse than her. I can be more blunt. If fact I am." Ginny said, pointing to herself, while nodding her head proudly. Harry just rolled her eyes. 'Great. Now she's just going to take that as a challenge.' she thought.

Draco had been walking back to his dorm. That little…Her nerve. Thinking as if she could stand up to him. Draco had never been so disrespected before in his life.

Walking into the dorm he saw Blaise, Pansy, and Theo. Pansy was red faced and had her finger clenched in a tight ball. Blaise was standing in between the two trying to keep them from tearing each other's head off, while Theo stood of to the side giving Pansy a cocky smile.

Draco momentary forgot about his problems and looked towards his group of friends.

"What happened to you?" Blaise and Pansy looked at Theo's smirking face and shook their head , and gave a strained,"It's nothing."

"What are you still doing here anyway Pansy? This is a male dorm, and unless I have been wrong all these years. You're not a male." Pansy smiled innocently and sat herself on his bed.

"I wanted to hear all about your date. Heaven knows I haven't had one in a while. I'm living my love life through you, Draco." She smiled and patted a seat next to her.

Draco grunted and fell back on the bed." It was fine, but what was worse was this waitress I met."

Pansy leaned closer in interest. "It was actually my date's friend. She was bloody Gorgeous of course, but you would have thought that she would have picked me over her friend but no she goes hosing me with water, and she touched my face."

"Draco what happened to your face. It's starting to turn a little purple." Draco coughed nervously.

"Oh she tripped when I surprised her and as I was trying to catch her, her … elbow hit my eye." Blaise nodded while Theo stated laughing at him.

"Huh." Pansy said, looking at Draco suspiciously. Draco hoping to change the subject quickly kept talking.

"She demanded that I leave her friend alone." Draco scoffed. "As if I would listen to her, a harassing stranger at that."

"Well I like her." Pansy said pleasantly. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"You don't even know her Pansy. And if you did I'm sure you dislike her just as much as I do."

"Honey I hope you know I don't follow what you do just because you think a certain way." She glared at him, then smiled. "Plus a girl that hit you in the face and not fall for your arse, is a given in my book."

Draco scowled at her. Pansy walked towards Blaise.

"Walk me to my room Blaise." She said, holding her hands out to him. Blaise gave a fake reluctant sigh and stood up, putting his arms on her shoulder.

As they left Theo whispered to Draco, "I'm pretty sure that those two are shagging." A pillow hit Theo directly in the face knocking him backwards as he laughed.

As Draco fell into a deep slumber all that circled in his dreams were the vivid green emerald eyes.

Pansy stopped and gave a dramatic swoon. "Blaise I think we may have just found our first suspect. Someone standing up to Draco and the world isn't ending. This has to go down in the history books." Pansy fanned herself wildly. Blaise laughed and dragged her away from the people who were stopping to stare. They both walked to her dorm and stop at her door.

"We should observe her and understand how she carries herself and if in the end she fits the proper standards of possible royalty, then we will invite her to spend some time with us and illustrate to her how …great Draco can be." Pansy finished with a satisfied beaming grin.

"So in other words you're going to stalk her and if she alright in your book, then you'll keep push her towards Draco until she doesn't resist anymore." Blaise stated simply. Pansy shouted in fake outrage.

"If it wasn't for me Uncle Severus would have never found Cecilia." she stated proudly.

"Your idea of help is just meddling." She opened her mouth for a second then closed it.

She shrugged then smiled. "Just admit it you both love and need my meddling ways." she teased poking at his chest.

Blaise gave a reluctant smile and gave her a kiss goodnight.

Hopefully my writing is improving, but if you notice mistakes please tell me and I'll try to improve it in the next chapter. Reviews please.

Until Chp 4

Preview: Our two favorite group meet each other. Drammmaaaa.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. IT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING.**

**A/N:Sorry for the late story. Anyway if anyone know a better title for the story, please leave suggestions. The chapter may not be all that good because I wanted to get it out fast.I was already 2 weeks overdue.**

Harry opened her eyes slowly, trying to blinking away the sleepiness.

"Morning Harry," Hermione greeted. She nodded her head groggily and got up to change.

"Aren't you excited for today?" Hermione beamed, brushing her hair, or at least attempting to from Harry's point of view.

"Oh yes Mione, I'm _soo_ excited that I just left school to come to more school." She replied merrily smiled and walked out of the room with a bounce in her step, almost as if she was skipping.

'I really just want to wipe that smile of her face, Way to cheerful for this time in the morning.' She though. A brief though enter her mind, blue, she wondered. Harry shook her head and put the thought out of her mind.

Harry walked swiftly bumping into people a she passed. 'I've been here almost a year and I still don't even know where I'm going. Luna was no help at all."

Harry groaned when she looked at her mobile. She had only a few minute before the class starts. She looked around turning form side to side, and after ten minutes finally found the class.

She breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door nervously, hoping not to draw attention to herself. Harry opened the door gently and peeked inside. No one was paying attention to her and she relaxed slightly.

"I expect hard workers, and-"Harry froze when she heard the door slam behind her. The professor and the students turned towards the noise and found her. Harry blushed under the stares.

"Well Ms. Potter so glad you have decided to join us." She felt her face heat up even more. "You may find yourself a seat unless you prefer to stand." Harry gave a sheepish smile and seat of towards the only seat available. Harry knew today wasn't going to be a good day and seeing his face next to the only empty seat, just confirmed the feeling. He smirked at her, eyes dancing with laughter, no doubt at her embarrassment.

'Figures he seems like the kind of guy that laughs at others misfortune.' Harry glared at Damien (A/N: I'm changing his name from Drake to Damien because I don't like how the name sounds so similar to Draco.) and took the seat, trying to sit as close to the edge as possible. She heard a chuckle but ignored him. Nothing was said between the two of them, and Harry sat less rigid in her seat.

"It's laughable that we are in the same class, side by side." Harry yelped when she felt his breath at her ear.

"Miss. Potter are you going to continue to cause a constant disruption in my class? Because if so I'd rather not have a person who is unwilling to keep quiet and pay attention." Harry stuttered an apology at her professor, whose glare was directed at her. Beside her Draco started to snicker.

"Is something funny, Mister Reese?" asked the professor. Draco straightened up and shook his head swiftly. When the professor turned away, Harry elbowed Draco in the stomach.

Draco gasped silently and looked at her with an angered bewildered expression

"_That _was for getting me in trouble with the teacher again." She hissed. Draco glared at her and opened his mouth to retort, but Harry covered his mouth with her hand.

"Unless you want to get into more trouble, I suggest you keep your mouth shut." She said. Draco flicked out his tongue and licked her fingers. She immediately pulled her hand away and wiped it on his sweater with a look of disgust.

"Harry we are in the middle of the classroom, stop trying to feel up my muscles." Draco smirked. Harry blushed and rolled her eyes at him. She crossed her arms and legs and looked straight forward.

"Honestly I don't know what Lavender sees in that guy. He's a complete git." Harry huffed. Harry and her friends were gathered in Ginny and Luna's dorm eating lunch. She had been complaining about Damien for almost ten minutes and Ginny could help her short temper.

"Harry you've been complaining about this guy for almost ten minutes. Give it a rest." Ginny rolled her eyes at her.

"I was just saying." Harry huffed and sat down.

"Harry, Ignore him. There nothing more to that." Hermione said, looking up from her book. Ginny huffed, "Okay enough about this guy let's talk about the new meat that has just enter into this school. Is it me or are they better looking per year." Ginny sighed wistfully, looking at Harry, who shrugged.

Ginny groaned, "Oh come on Harry, you haven't even been on at date in like three years. Move on and find someone new. There are a bunch of guys out there that I know are interested."

"Hey! Your man eater, Harry doesn't even want them. As if they even deserve her, not my little sister. If one bloke goes after her out he might as well be asking for his face to get beat into a pulp."

"Hermione," Harry said. A loud slap on the back of the head was heard throughout the room.

"Thank You." Hermione just hummed and continued her reading.

"Draco, how are your classes going? Mine are absolutely ravishing. There are so many boys to gaze at. I think I just died and went to male heaven." Pansy sighed blissfully.

"I had a bloody awful day. First Lavender was in at least two of my classes and she is so set on being seen as a 'couple'. I mean we've only been out on one date." Draco sighed running a hand through his hair. He gave a humorless laugh.

"To make matters worse Ms. Cruella was in almost all my classes. I can't have a moment of silence with her. All we can do is fight; I can't even hit on her because she irritates me so much."

Draco sneered. "I could care less if she's gorgeous her bad personality takes away any possible liking." Pansy glared at him.

"As if you're any better," Draco stood up angrily, "Whose side are you on, anyway."

Pansy flipped her hair back, and gave Draco a cross look. "Defiantly not yours with the way our acting," Draco grimaced.

Pansy sighed. "I'm not on hers either, well it's actually undecided, But not for very much longer." She smirked. Draco gave her a confused look.

"Oh didn't I tell you. I had Lavender in my first class today and when we sat together, we just clicked. We kept talking and talking, and when she brought up you, I couldn't help but say we are best friends." She smiled and stood up and went towards the mirror to re-apply her makeup.

"Anyway we got to talking and I heard it's tradition that she and her friends get together every night after a new school year. And she was kind enough to invite us to the Gryffindor party. So I accepted for Blaise, you and I." Pansy looked at him with an innocent expression through the mirror.

"Draco sweetheart is something the matter." She gave a fake concerned look. "You look as if your about to blow." She sighed and gathered her bag. "Well I best leave before I get your fluids on me. I'll be here at seven." Pansy hummed a song cheerful as she walked out of the room.

The people in the hallway paused when they heard someone shouting muffled curses through a door.

Draco, Pansy, and Blaise stood outside room in dorm D for the door to open. Draco may have been reluctant to show, but it didn't mean he wasn't going to show up looking his best. Well at least as best as he could without his usual wear. Draco wore black somewhat tight jeans and a white v neck and a black blazer. He though he looked rather nice.

The door opened and a rather good looking red head opened the door. "Well _hello_ there. Welcome to out dorm. You must be Lavender's boyfriend Damien, Pleasure." Draco bent down to kiss her hand and looked up at her through his lashes.

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied. Ginny smirked and opened the door wider to let the other two in.

Harry was finally relaxing with her friends and getting the stress of the day off her shoulders. She was almost stress-free until she saw a face that constantly winded her up. Harry sneered at him.

"What are you doing here? Get the bloody hell out of my dorm room." Draco gave her mocking glare back. "Sorry no can do. Me and my friends were invited." Harry jaw dropped and she looked around, wondering who invited him. She spotted Lavender, whose face light up when she saw Draco had come. She giggled as walked fast towards Draco.

"Oh good you're here. Let me introduce you to all my friends." Lavender said after she gave him a hearty kiss with a smile on her face, completely oblivious to the angry stare that was directed at her way.

"Well you've meet Harry already." She said cheerfully. Draco gave a fake smile. "Yes we have." He smiled down at her. "Harry, always as…distinctive to be in your presence." Harry gave him a stare and walked away. Lavender looked at Draco to Harry, with a confused expression on her face. Draco waved her off and directed her to her other friends.

"Harry I know you might hate him and all but I mean _Harry_ look at him!" Ginny grabbed Harry's face between her hands and moved her head to face Draco, who was talking to his friend Blaise.

Harry couldn't lie to herself. She was angry not an idiot and he wasn't horribly bad looking."But only when he's not being a complete jerk." She thought to herself. Even Hermione stopped for a second to look at him. She was never a girl that considered other people and herself with looks.

Harry had a permanent scowl on her face. She kept in the background, not really saying anything to anyone, except some selected few, especially the handsome Italian.

Harry was sitting on the chair, looking at everyone having a fun time. Damien's other friend; Theo had come along and decided to join in the festivities. He had practically caused a ruckus and flirted with every girl here. Ron and Hermione were in the corner going all lovey-dovey on each other, and several of her other friends had gone off to talk to other people.

Harry sighed and slumped in her sit.

"Can I join you?" Harry looked up startled into the handsome hazel eyes of a bronze male. He easily stood at least six foot three. He had lean, fit body and had an intelligent presence about him. He had warms eyes and an easy smile, that when he smiled at her, she couldn't help but smile back. She nodded hesitantly and waved her hand to the seat next to her. Harry had never seen him before, so assumed that he was one of Damien's friends.

"Harry, right. I'm Blaise?" She nodded, looking at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Blaise laughed, "My friend Damien told me. He has been complaining about you since he meet you." Harry growled and crossed her arms.

"It's not as if he's a walk in the park, either. And anyway I'm usually a kind person. He just brings out the worst in me." Blaise chuckled and Harry smiled slightly.

"You've only known him for a few days. I've known him all my life." Harry grinned and put her hand on his arm.

"Then I feel so sorry for you." She spoke with pity in her voice. Blaise laughed,

"He's not the worst person in the world." He defended lightly. Harry snorted, "Well he's certainly not the best."

Blaise shook his head and asked her a few questions like, What her age was, what she liked to do, what she wanted to do in her life…Harry laughed. "What is with the twenty questions?" Blaise blushed lightly, "Just wanted to get to know my party-partner a bit better."

"Party-partner?" She questioned. "I'm not really a partying type of guy, I only go to look after my friends, and because they force me too." He gave her a knowing grin. "And I know that you aren't either. So if we're going to another party I want to have something to look forward to."

She let out a small laugh and stuck her hand out professionally, giving him a very intelligent voice. "From this day forth we are 'party-partners." He shook her hand and they both sealed it with a nod.

"Well I'm nineteen soon to be twenty, in a few months. I love to play music, and write and you know stuff … I'm an artis-ish kind of a girl. Andd… I don't know what I want to do I think I may go into politics. I'm not too sure, but I do know that I want to help make the world a better place." She kept continuing, her voice becoming more passionate after every word; not giving Blaise a chance to reply.

"I know it's a very used response but I really do want to. Where I live the city is pretty poor and people are struggling. There are truly good people that live there and they deserve better than that. Especially since the falling out with Slytherin a couple of years ago, it's been hard on the people of Gryffindor. I know I'm only a single person with a little voice, but if I can learn then create my own power then I can help those people."

Harry smiled wildly, "I can be their voice and so many other peoples. Then I'll be a single person with a big voice. So that why. "She finished lamely. She realized that she had been ranting and blushed, tomato red, looked away from Blaise.

She gave an awkward laugh and stared down into her drink. "Ha. Sorry about my little speech there. Sometimes I think as if I'm Hermione. She one of my best friends and she tremendously bright, and Mione always rants on and on about causes, and well mostly books, but…eh."

She shrugged, "We don't really pay attention, unless we have to" Harry stopped talking and took a breath. She gave a small glance at Blaise and found him smiling widely at her. Harry relaxed abit.

"I don't consider it stupid at all. I believe it would be great to have someone that actually truly cares about assisting this country and its people." He granted. Harry instantly became comfortable, and smiled at Blaise, who had a strange look in his eyes. It didn't look dangerous, maybe thoughtful? She shook her head. Just then Harry agreed that not all of Draco's friends were so bad.

Harry second half of the night had not been so bad, with Blaise at her side; she at least had someone at the party to talk to. Unfortunately Blaise had to leave, which left Harry all alone. Her other friends had seen her lounging on the chair and practically dragged her to the dance floor and all started dancing with her. Seamus was so drunk that he started doing this insane dance that had Harry in giggles for minutes.

She had meet Pansy, another of Blaise's friends, who reminded her much of Ginny. She was snarky, dry sense of humor, and such a boy lover. She was extremely gorgeous. Pansy had cinnamon brown eyes and dark chocolate hair. She had a slim face with high cheekbones, which just made her look even more beautiful, whenever she smiled. Harry couldn't help but feel green with envy of her. She embraced her looks and was so carefree with it. She flirted with the guys, but could never come of too strong, then again she basically stared sucking off a guy's face earlier. Harry wished she could be more happy-go-lucky.

Pansy seemed to be a girl that was rarely kind, but not always mean. Harry found herself taking an instant like to the girl.

"Don't mind Draco he's just a lovesick bastard. Now Go and get yourself some male-lovin" Harry choked on her drink and started to cough and laugh at the same time. Pansy smiled a little and left to go get a drink.

Harry told herself to loosen up and actually accept when the next guy offered. She was nervous at first, but found herself loosening up and dancing with the guy, especially since she felt a bit tipsier. She found herself making out with the guy soon after. She may had been a bit irresponsible, but felt she deserved to be less awkward Harry for once, but when he started to grope her in places she didn't approve of. She kneaded him and walk off smiling, feeling easily tranquil.

"What's with the sucking off the poor man's face?" A voice asked. Harry instantly groaned and had a childish desire to stomp her foot and whine at him to go away.

"Uh I don't even want to talk to you right now. So If you may please…"She made a gesture with her hand.

Draco sneered, "Honestly are you that rude to everyone or is it just me. Because I just saw you practically grinding with a couple of guys. You must have really enjoyed that. Getting your feel up for the night"

Harry gave him a death glare. "Those were my friends, and we weren't even grinding. We were just dancing. Go get your eyes checked."

"Not if you were the last person on this earth." Draco mocked. Harry scoffed and walked pass him.

"Don't forget to keep your legs closed tonight." Draco commented as she walked past him. Harry froze and paused for a second. More and more people had been paying attention to Harry and Draco's insults. Harry's fist clenched at her side. She turned and walked straight up to him and gave him the most disgusted hateful face that he started to feel somewhat bad for the comment.

Harry raised her cup and poured it all over Draco's head. He gasped and the cool sensation that ran down his upper body."You bitch," He screamed with cold fury.

Harry slapped him and gave yelled whispered, "You asshole. I am not a whore." Draco grabbed her wrist harshaly and looked down at her. "Didn't your parents ever teach you manners?" He hissed

"My parents are dead, you disgusting bastard. "Harry shoved him off of her and walked off brushing pass Draco and left. Draco squeezed his cup tight and turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder. A red head hat Draco remembered as one of Lavender's friends walked up to him. ".?" He glared The red head just gave him one heated glare and raise his fist. Draco saw no more after that.

Harry jogged to her room with tears running down her face and closed the door as soon as she entered. She was gasping for breath, but couldn't get it due to her sobbing. Harry slide down the door and tried to gain composure, but couldn't.

She missed them, even though she never got to know them. She had been a forgotten child, with not taught lessons of love. Harry crawled to her closet and opened her keep safe. Her mother and father had written her a letter in cased they were never there and Harry was lucky enough to find it. Harry didn't even have a picture of them. She had no idea what they looked like. Just that she looked equally like her mother and father. But a mirror wouldn't give her an image of her parents, would it?' she asked it. Harry walked weakly to her bed and got under the covers. Weeping her heart out like she hadn't done in a long while.

**A/N:Done! Enjoy and leave your opinions down below. Hasta Lavista (I'm pretty sure i spell something wrong. Did I?Spanish was never my strong subject.)**


End file.
